Cosas de la vida
by Chocolate120
Summary: Anna solo quiere ser normal, aunque sea una vez en la vida, no es fácil... Menos si luego de varios años te reencuentras con personas que no esperabas...
1. Chapter 1

**Hiii Bueno, primero necesito OCc X3 Al final dejare los datos .3. **

**Anna solo quiere ser normal, aunque sea una vez en la vida, no es fácil... Menos si luego de varios años te reencuentras con personas que no esperabas... **

**Este fick sera un poco poético, tendrá pensamientos míos sobre la sociedad actual y tendrá muchas canciones (Ya que es una escuela de arte/teatro y musica :p) SONGFICK(?**

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes no son de mi pertenencia (Algunos si)**

* * *

><p>Cosas de la vida...<p>

La mayoría de las personas viven deprimiéndose... Sea por un mal día, sea por la muerte de algún ser querido o por el simple hecho de que se pareja los haya dejado... Yo nunca llore.

No entiendo, mi vida esta llena de situaciones por las cuales podría suicidarme, pero no lo hice, nunca... Sigo con mi vida y estoy agradecida de eso pero nunca comprenderé que tipo de manía tienen las personas de hoy en día. Suicidios, cortes, complejos, depresión ¿Acaso no aprecian lo bueno de la vida?

DIA N°1

Hoy es mi primer día de clases en el Sweet Amoris, como dije anteriormente mi vida podría ser catalogada como la mas deprimente pero no me interesa, me han enseñado a apreciar la vida y en honor a mis padres lo hago.

-Hola Bubu- Dije tiernamente a mi perrito, el es mi fiel compañero y desde que mi padre murió hace ya 7 años que me acompaña.

Mi nombre es Anna, tengo 16 años. Mi cabello y mis ojos son marrones, mi estatura es media y no soy ni muy gorda ni muy delgada. Mi vida es dura pero eh aprendido a sobrellevar todos los problemas, hablo muchos idiomas y eh vivido en muchos lugares... Japón, España, Francia, Italia, Estados Unidos y ahora en Argentina... Nací aquí pero por mis padres y por varios problemas tuve que mucho. Hace un mes que pude, al fin, declararme alguien para valerse sola, si mis padres vivieran seria una emancipación pero como no viven... No se como llamarlo.

-Adiós Bubu- Dije acariciando su suave pelaje azabache.

~Normal POV~

-Hoy vendrá una nueva alumna, supongo que no tarda en llegar- Dijo el profesor Farres mientras les dedicaba una linda sonrisa. Todos estaban sentados como siempre, solo faltaba el ultimo banco que siempre esta vacío. Luego de unos segundos se escucho que alguien toco la puerta...

-Pase- Dijo el profesor, todos miraron hacia la puerta donde poco a poco la joven fue entrando.

Todos pensaban algo diferente de esta hermosa chica que acababa de cruzar la puerta:

-U-un gusto, mi nombre es Anna y seré su nueva compañera de clase, espero caerles bien pero antes que nada les aviso que odio a los falsos, a los hipócritas y a los interesados... Si no tienen intención de ser mis amigos verdaderos no les recomiendo acercarse- Dicho esto la chica saludo al profesor y se sentó en el ultimo banco...

~En el receso~

Alexy, Armin, Azul y Megan hablaban animadamente, los 2 primeros eran gemelos, las otras 2 solo hermanas. Alexy es un chico animado de ojos rosas y pelo azul, mientras su hermano Armin tiene cabello azabache y ojos azules... Ellos 2 son como el agua y el aceite. Azul tiene la misma edad que ellos 2, 16 años, su cabello esta teñido de violeta y es una chica muy parecida a Alexy en actitud, su hermana, Megan tiene 14, es una chica rubia de ojos marrones, parece una muñeca y tiene la misma actitud que su hermana.

-Que te parece la niña nueva?-Pregunto Azul a Alexy...

-Me da curiosidad, quiero hablarle pero no se donde esta-Dijo el peli-azul frustrado

-Tienen una compañera nueva?- Pregunto Megan curiosa

-Si-Dijeron a unisono

-Te parece linda Armin?-Pregunto con temor, Megan estaba enamorada del gamer.

-Quien me parece linda?-Pregunto saliendo de su mundo

-LA chica nueva-Dijeron Azul y Megan mientras que Alexy lo golpeaba

-Ah... No se, no la vi... Estaba ocupado con el jue..-Armin iba a terminar su frase cuando...

-Muere maldito noob!- Grito una voz, Armin se levando de golpe y fue siguiendo los gritos mientras los otros 3 lo perseguían.

Luego de unos minutos se dio cuenta que estos gritos provenían del sótano... Cuando iba a entrar alguien abrió la puerta de golpe y cayo encima de el.

-Que mier...- Dijeron Anna y Armin a unisono. Anna estaba encima de el, luego de unos segundos sus miradas se encontraron. Los ojos marrones y los azules chocaron, ambos quedaron inmóviles por uno segundos.

-Cofcof- Alguien tocio , Armin y Anna se levantaron de pronto

-...- Un silencio incomodo se creo, Armin y Anna estaban sonrojados, Megan miraba con rencor a Anna, Azul sonreía divertida por la cara de su hermana y Alexy...

-Hola! MI nombre es Alexy!-Dijo el chico saludando a Anna, ella sonrío apenada.

-Soy Anna- Dijo ella tiernamente, luego hizo una pausa como recordando algo... -Tengo clases!-Dijo alarmada y salio corriendo

~Luego de unos minutos~

-"¿C-como pude ser tan idiota?"-Se preguntaba en su mente Anna, ella tenia su pasado y había jurado que no se enamoraría...

Ella comenzó a leer mientras escuchaba "Warriors" de Imagine Dragons, le gustaba el LoL y amaba Imagine Dragons...

-Nuevita, estas en mi lugar-Un pelirrojo apareció para interrumpir su paz, ella lo ignoro.

-Castiel, déjala en paz-Dijo Lysandro, se sentó a un lado de ella y le dedico una sonrisa

-No necesito que me protejan-Termino ella fríamente, después de un rato la profesora llego, tenían musica... Era obvio, ella se había inscrito porque era una escuela de arte...

* * *

><p><strong>Para ser oc deben llenar esto: Nombre y apellido, edad (de 14 a 17 años~<strong>**), aspecto, cosas que le gustos y disgustos. Tambien pueden agregar alguna historia sobre su vida, (Si lo hacen la mencionare en el fick XD), familia, algun aspecto en especial que tenga (cicatrices y todo eso) Bueno, desde aqui agreguen lo que quieran... Pueden ser chicas o chicos~ todo viene bien :33 suerte~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aqui el segundo capitulo, decidi usar a todas las que quisieron ser OC hasta ahora (no mas XD) Por que? Porque encajan perfecto con la historia~~ Buenu, aqui no nombro a todas, en el proximo cap sera X3... Este es el link de la cancion que uso **

/ilonka-obilinovic/innocence-sword-art-online-cover-en-espanol

**Espero les guste~ SUerte**

* * *

><p>Día 2<p>

El día de ayer fue aburrido, no conocí a nadie importante... Por lo menos por ahora...

-Toma bubu- Le di un hueso que le había comprado ayer en la veterinaria -Eres mi único amigo hasta ahora-

Ayer hice el ridículo cantando ahí enfrente de todos, aunque esa chica me caiga bien aun no la puedo considerar amiga.

~FlashBack~

-Hoy tenemos una nueva alumna-Dijo la profesora con felicidad -Siempre que hay alguien nuevo tenemos que escuchar como canta para clacificarla...-Dijo

-Y-yo-Estaba nerviosa, no podía subir ahí arriba y cantar así no mas...

-Yo la ayudare profe- Una chica de cabello violeta subió al "Escenario" que había en el aula con una computadora y sus cascos.

-Que quieres cantar?-Me pregunto por lo bajo

-Esta...-Le dije por lo bajo

Aquellos sentimientos gritarán, para ver de nuevo la luz  
>y concretar lo que ayer prometí<p>

Sí, vago sin temor, buscando, una luz, dentro de la oscuridad  
>ya, no podrán mirar tus ojos, nunca más, ese futuro de paz<p>

La luna es la que invita esta noche  
>y aun no logro hablar de lo que siento<br>mi corazón ansioso te lo quiere gritar

Aquellos sentimientos hablarán, para ver de nuevo la luz  
>y concretar lo que ayer prometí<br>si me acostumbro un poco creo que con mi fuerza puedo cruzar  
>el bello cielo que mis ojos verán, en toda su inmensidad<br>aquel futuro que esta frente a mí, mis manos alcanzarán.

Mi voz resonará honesta, sin cesar mi corazón va a latir  
>y tengo que encontrar tus sueños, con aquel mapa que dejaste acá<p>

Aquella luz que brilla en las nubes  
>hace que mi dolor se vuelva débil<br>como si fuera capaz de a ese cielo llegar

Hoy puedo ver perfectamente el mundo que se extiende sin fin  
>resplandeciendo en mis ojos con fe<br>si sientes en tu corazón una fuerza que te haga creer  
>ese nublado cielo despejarás, para que puedas volar<p>

No hay nada que perder, no tengas miedo  
>agarrare tus manos temblorosas<br>y quedará grabado en mis recuerdos hoy, tu sonreír

Si es que la oscuridad me atrapa y no puedo por mi misma escapar  
>tus sentimientos me rescatarán<br>pintando los fragmentos del ayer, nuestra infancia recordaré  
>siguiendo el camino que el corazón, por siempre dibujaré<p>

Aquellos sentimientos gritarán, para ver de nuevo la luz  
>y concretar lo que ayer prometí<br>si me acostumbro un poco creo que con mi fuerza puedo cruzar  
>el bello cielo que mis ojos verán, en toda su inmensidad<br>aquel futuro que esta frente a mí, mis manos alcanzarán.

Al terminar mire el suelo tímidamente, esperaba que alguien me cargue como lo hacen siempre pero... En vez de eso me aplaudieron y mucho

-Waoo...Cantas hermoso-Dijo la chica de cabellos violetas -Soy azul, un gusto, no toco ningún instrumento pero cuando quieras una DJ o alguien que se ocupe de la producción de tus canciones aquí estoy -

-Gracias-Dije, cuando quería irme a sentar ella me tomo del brazo

-Te gustaría ir algún día de compras?-Pregunto

-Quizás-Dije, me solté y seguí mi rumbo

~Fin FlashBack~

Llegue al colegio y todo estaba tranquilo, o eso pensé ya que cuando entre adentro del edificio...

-Eres un idiota- Una chica rubia humillaba a un niño de gafas.

-De-déjame en paz Amber- Decía el niño, no había nadie mas que ellos y yo... No podía no decir nada

-Déjalo en paz! Rubia oxigenada-Grito alguien a mis espaldas, me di vuelta y pude ver a una chica de cabello largo, castaño claro con las puntas son rosas y onduladas, su piel es blanca, sus ojos son celestes... Llevaba una remera de SAO y parecía bastante molesta...

-Mira como lo dejo Jhoshy- La chica rubia empujo al niño al piso y la chica castaña, creo que le dijo Jhoshy, fue a ayudarlo...

-Y tu que miras?-Pregunto una de las chicas que perseguían a la tal Amber

-No es la nuevita? Ah si, la chica que canta- AMber se acercaba a mi, yo me quede quieta... No iba a correr pero tampoco a dejar que me hicieran algo.

-Que haces mirando idiota? No saldrás corriendo?-Se sonrío y levanto su brazo para golpearme pero... La bloquee.

Tome su muñeca y la torcí hasta llevarla hacia su espalda...

-Que haces?-Pregunto retorciéndose para soltarse

La solté y me fui caminando tranquilamente.

~En clases~

-Si, ella fue...- Se escuchaban murmullos por lo bajo, sentina sus miradas, por favor, no de nuevo...

Hoy el chico pelirrojo me gano el lugar de atrás de todo, me había tocado sentarme con una chica que esta dormida desde que empezó la clase...

Toda mi vida eh sido burlada, salvo por ellos 2... pero, ninguno de ellos están aquí...

-Tranquila, los rumores son una particularidad de esta escuela, siempre hay alguno nuevo...-Dijo alguien a mi espalda, me di vuelta.

-Anna...-Dije

-Lindo nombre, el mio es Mizuki... Ella es Sasha, ya es costumbre que duerma...-La chica tenia el pelo castaño hasta la cintura, ojos azules igual que el mar... Era muy blanca. La chica que dormía tenia el pelo castaño claro.

-Un gusto...-Dije, volví a mi posición inicial rápidamente, no quiero socializar, eso siempre termina mal...

~En el receso~

Me dirigía hacia el sótano a jugar a la PSP y recordé lo que había pasado ayer...

-No me disculpe-Susurre para mis adentros, no le di importancia, luego lo haría...

Abrí la puerta del sótano y entre, sin embargo no creía lo que veía...

-Hola~-Dijo el chico de cabellos azabaches,

-H-hola- Dije tímidamente -No te molesto-Me di media vuelta y trate de irme pero alguien

me abrazo

-Noo tu no te vas- Alexy, me había atrapado eh hizo que me siente al lado de su hermano...

-Pronto llegaran todos-Dijo el de ojos azules...

No sabia que me esperaba...


	3. Chapter 3

**Volvi~ :33 Aqui su tercer capitulo -3- Espero que les guste **

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes no me pertenecen (Bueno, la mayoria)**

* * *

><p>-Pronto llegaran todos-Dijo el de ojos azules<p>

-¿Saben que el secuestro es ilegal? ¿No?-Dije tratando de soltarme

-No es un secuestro, es una ayuda- Dijo el peliazul

-Y en que me ayudaran ustedes?-Pregunte

De pronto la puerta se abrió y muchos chicos y chicas aparecieron...

-Chicos... Ella es la chica nueva-Dijo Alexy alegre -Anna hoy te presentare a nuestra clase y bueno, a algunos que son menores-

-Ella es Azul, la chica que viste el otro día- Dijo Armin

-Un gusto, soy azul-Dijo la chica -Ella es mi hermana Megan- La mencionada me miro raro, no le hice caso.

-El es Cassy...-Dijo Azul atrás del pelirrojo -Dijo! Castiel- Sonrío, este la quería matar

-Hola- Dijo cortante

-Mi nombre es Lyloan Towshed -Dijo una chica de cabello largo negro azabache y ojos azul zafiro -El es mi novio Nathaniel, es el delegado principal-

-Un gusto-Dijo con una sonrisa

-También es el hermano de la zorra... Digo! Amber- Dijo la chica que ayer fue a ayudar al gafotas... -Me presento mejor que ayer... Soy Jhoshy Tsukishima-

-Soy Elysabet Remel Lagarto - La que hablo fue una chica de cabello negro y ojos azul cielo

-S-soy Kentin- Susurro alguien a lo lejos, me acerque y era el niño de gafas

-Vas a mi curso?-Pregunte extrañada

-Si-Dijo con una sonrisa

-Oh...-

-Soy Lysandro- Un chico de cabello blanco se acerco y beso mi mano

-Un gusto-Dije haciendo una reverencia...

-Falta alguien?-Pregunto Azul

-Falta Dante...-Dijo Elysabet

Dante... Dante... Ese nombre resonaba en mi mente...

~FlashBack~

-No entiendo porque lloras por ese idiota...-Dijo Dante acercándose a mi

-Y-yo lo amaba-Una chica de 14 años lloraba desconsolada, si, era yo...

-El no te amaba a vos... Ese es el problema- Un chico de cabello color negro y ojos verdes me miraba serio, lo conocía desde que teníamos 6 años eh íbamos al colegio juntos pero...

-El si me amaba! Me ama! Yo lo se!-Comencé a golpearlo con la poca fuerza que tenia en ese momento- TU no entiendes lo que es el amor! Nunca has estado enamorado!- Le grite con todas mis fuerzas pero no pensé... Que eso arruinaría todo

-...-Se quedo callado por unos segundos y se fue, en silencio...

Al otro día el no volvió al colegio, me quería despedir pero nunca volvió... Nunca... Solo me dejo un vídeo, pero nunca, me anime a abrirlo...

~Fin FlashBack~

De pronto la puerta se abrió, me quede atónita al ver lo que se encontrada detrás de ella.

-Un gusto, soy Dante- Me dedico una sonrisa y yo no sabia como responder, si no era el, era muy parecido... Su cabello era azabache y sus ojos verdes que te hipnotizan... Era mas alto, antes yo era mas alta y ahora fácilmente me sacaba 10 cm... Llevaba una camisa abierta...

-Anna...-Susurro a mi oído de repente

-¿Q-que? ¿Como sabes mi nombre?- Pregunte exaltada

-Alexy me lo dijo...-Respondió el, tome aire exaltada

-Donde esta tu novio pequeña?-Pregunto Dante a la tal Megan, ella lo miro con odio

-No es mi novio...Y no se...-Respondió enojada

-Bueno, no te enojes...-Sonrío...

~A la salida~

El día termino raro, conocía a muchas mas personas de las que esperaba y todos parecían tan felices... Ingenuos...

Dante me recordaba mucho a Dante jaja es idiota decirlo así pero, no creo que sea el. Recuerdo todo de mi Dante, el me trataba siempre de una manera tierna, me quería y yo lo veía como un hermano pero ese día...

-No! No debo pensar en eso-Grite, todos me escucharon y me miraron de manera rara, agache la cabeza y seguí mi camino...

-Mira quien es... ¿Sabes niñita? Todos dicen que sos linda- Oh no... Pensé, me di vuelta y pude ver a la rubia idiota

-No te lo creas Amber, tu eres la mas linda- Dijo una chica de cabello negro, estaba también la otra vez

-Eso ya lo se pero hay que asegurarse de que nadie mas crea lo contrario- De golpe alguien me tomo por detrás y Amber comenzó a golpear mi rostro

Me golpeaba y me golpeaba, yo la miraba con una sonrisa

-Por que sonríes masoquista de mierda- Me volvió a golpear pero esta vez en el estomago tirándome al piso

-¿Por que sonrío?-Pregunte agrandando aun mas mi sonrisa -Sonrío porque si ...-Seguí sonriendo

-Amber!- Escuche un grito

-Oh mira quienes son, las 3 idiotas, Mizuki, Sasha y Jhoshy- Dijo la rubia, yo seguía con una sonrisa

Mientras ellas discutían, me levante y tome a Amber por su cabello...

-Mira rubia hipócrita, no me gusta la violencia pero si te metes con las personas la pasaras mal-Sonreí y la tome por el cuello de la remera... -Seras todo lo bonita que te crees pero si el mundo fuera ciego ¿A cuanta gente impresionarías?- La solté y seguí mi camino, salí al patio y allí estaban todos los que había conocido hoy.

-...-Se quedaron mirándome y yo a ellos

-Que te paso?-Pregunto Azul alarmada y la siguió Alexy

-Fu-fue Amber- Dijeron las otras 3 llegando corriendo

-Esa bruja me las pagara!-Dijo gritando

-Azul cálmate...-Dijo Dante -Anna ven conmigo, vamos a la enfermería a que te curen...-Dante tomo mi brazo y me llevo.

Comence a caminar atrás suyo...

-No hablas?-Pregunto divertido

-S-si hablo pero prefiero no vincularme con las personas-Dije sinceramente

-Tranquila, no muerdo...-Se acerco a mi

-No tengo miedo a que muerdas-

Mientras caminábamos a la enfermería no podía parar de pensar en cuando pasaba tiempo con mi Dante...

~FlashBack~

-Juguemos con los peluches!-Decia una niña de unos 5 años

-Claro Anna-Dijo un niño de la misma edad

-Jugamos a pokemon?-Pregunto la niña sacando de su baul un monton de peluches

-Claro! Yo soy Ash y tu mi linda misty!-Dijo el niño, ambos jugaron hasta quedarse dormidos...

~Fin FlashBack~


	4. Chapter 4

**Amm etto -se escabulle detras de un escudo- N-no me golpeen TT-TT Estuve ocupada Q-Q Y la imaginación se fue volando cual libreta de Lysandro(? Amm amm, bueno, lo primero que aparece que dice: Azul y Megan es un acontecimiento importante, al principio de cada cap habra uno, estos explican el porque de cada personaje... Cada caracteriztica es por esto :c**

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes no me pertenecen XD**

**Amour sucre tampoco Q-Q**

* * *

><p><em>Azul y Megan...<em>

_Mi nombre es Azul, tengo 16 años y voy al instituto "Sweet Amoris". Mi hermana es Megan, siempre eh querido protegerla..._

_Mis padres? Pues ellos no se llevaban muy bien, mi padre era una bestia. Megan no lo sabe pero solo a ella la trataba con amor y cariño_

_-Por que golpeas a mamá?-_

_Tan solo tenia 8 años y ya veía esas escenas grotescas . Mi padre aprovechaba cuando mi hermana iba a la casa de nuestra prima, lo hacia todos los días, y ese era el momento para descargar su rabia_

_-Acaso tu también quieres?-_

_Me daba rabia como el me golpeaba a mi también, su sonrisa socarrona hacia todo tan horrible... Aun recuerdo el ultimo día que los vi..._

_Sonó el teléfono mientras el leía el diario, atendió y su expresión de tranquilidad cambio por una de furia... Dejo el teléfono descolgado, se llevo a mi madre del brazo..._

_-Hola?- Pregunte cuando ya percibí que estaban lejos_

_-Hola, somos del hospital, la señorita Megan ah tenido un accidente...- Mi expresión también cambio rápidamente, colgué el teléfono y corrí hacia la habitación de mis padres..._

_-Y-ya es tarde...- Susurre al ver como mi padre salia disparado por la puerta, al entrar pude ver a mi madre desangrándose en el suelo, la trate de ayudar pero era muy tarde, ya no tenia pulso..._

_Mi hermana se hecho la culpa luego de que mi madre muriera, todo ocurrió cuando ella y mi tía Aghata tuvieron un accidente automovilístico. Megan quedo internada por unos 2 meses, mi tía solo estuvo por unos días; en cuanto a mi padre, yo tuve que testificar en su contra y ahora esta en la cárcel._

**_Ahora vivimos en la casa de mi tía, nos llevamos bien pero hay heridas que nunca sanan. ¿Saben lo que es vivir con miedo a que mi padre vuelva? ¿Que le haga daño a Megan...? No lo perdonaría. Busco cuidarla día a día, la protejo y le pongo limites, a veces parezco su madre.._**

**_._**

.

.

-Deberías dejar de hacer eso-Dijo Alexy reprochándome...

-Es la única manera de poder sonreír todos los días-Dijo Azul tranquila mientras miraba las cicatrices que sobresalían latentes de sus muñecas

-No me gusta hablar de este tema-Dijo el chico arco-iris tristemente -¿Crees que Anna este bien?-

-Esta con Dante, sabes que el no haría nada malo- Contesto Azul con una sonrisa narcisista

~En la enfermería ~

Anna POV:

-Hmm tienes un buen golpe aquí en el ojo... Ponte esta crema 2 veces al día y tranquilamente te puedo decir que no se pondrá morado -La enfermera fue muy amable pero pude ver como le preguntaba a Dante quien me había golpeado, el le dijo que fue Amber y la enfermera se enojo aunque dudo que haga algo

-Quieres descansar un rato?-Pregunto Dante amablemente

-¿Por que me tratas así? Recién nos conocemos y no soy muy amable como para merecérmelo- Dije cabizbaja

-Me caes bien... Además... Te pareces a una amiga de la infancia...-Dijo el sonriente -No se, quizás

también te parezca conocido ¿No Misty?-

-Creo que si Ash- Dije sonrojada

Me miro por unos segundos, su sonrisa se desvanecio y se fue...

¿Que hice?

.

.

.

~Megan POV~

Estábamos en hora libre, la profesora de arte había faltado, estaba realmente aburrida.

-Vamos Meg! Tienes que socializar mas- Dijo Tomas, el es mi mejor amigo, lo conozco desde pequeños

-Mira quien habla... Primero fíjese en sus problemas Tomas Herrera Impinte -Dije sacandole la lengua.

-Oh dijo mi nombre completo, eso dolió- Dijo sonriendo, al ver que no me reí se preocupo -Que ocurre? - Pregunto con sus ojos color violeta penetrándome con la mirada

-Por que no fuiste hoy al sótano?- Pregunte seria

-Tenia que ir a ver a la directora por mis notas...-Dijo

-Si hubieras ido sabrías por que estoy así, creo que no podre nunca estar con Armin- Dije tristemente, era verdad, si ella llegaba a sentir lo mismo que Armin por ella... Aunque, ¿Tan rápido se puede uno enamorar?

-Con Armin? Megan... El ama a Joshy y lo sabes... Además de que es varios años mayor que nosotros- Tomas parecía triste ¿por que?

-El no ama a Joshy! Ama a la nueva chica, yo lo vi...- Tomas se carcajeo y siguió leyendo -Hey no me ignores!... Ahora que recuerdo... Que ocurrió con tus notas?-

-La directora quiere mandarme a un instituto mas avanzado pero realmente dudo poder pagarlo- Dijo pensativa-mente -Prefiero quedarme aquí contigo!- Me abrazo

-Si, si... No te pongas meloso-Dije con una sonrisa.

Tomas tiene cabello azul oscuro largo hasta un poco mas del cuello siempre se lo ata en una coleta pero se le sueltan unos pelos que le quedan por la cara a los lados,sus ojos son de color violeta con una mirada penetrante ... es alegre y muy directo le encanta enredar a la gente con frases para que piense lo que no es, algo que da la casualidad que se le da muy bien,no le importa echar una mano a alguien en cualquier situación...sobre todo a las mujeres ya que desea protegerlas y no soporta ver que alguien trate de mala manera a un chica.

~Normal POV~

Mizuki, Kim y Sasha jugaban al Basket, Violeta, Elysabet y Lylian solo observaban.

-No puedo creer que haya hecho eso.-Dijo la tierna violeta

-Si, ella se enfrento a Amber- Respondieron todas menos Kim

-Yo hubiera hecho lo mismo-Dijo Kim encestando de una

-No creo que nadie se te enfrente-Dijeron todas a unisono, Kim echo una carcajada

De pronto Jhoshy entro al gimnasio hecha furia

-Te juro que la golpeare- Dijo luego de golpear la pared

-Que paso ahora?- Pregunto Violeta

-Amber, ella estuvo molestando a Ken de nuevo...-Miro a la cancha donde 3 de las chicas jugaban -TU!- Grito señalando Sasha... -Te gusta Ken, haz algo! Y TU!- Esta vez le grito a Lylian -Es tu cuñada, contrólala por favor- Echo un suspiro y se dejo caer sentada en las gradas

~Dante POV~

Anna... Recuerdo que yo la amaba y el dia que me iba a despedir ella...


	5. Chapter 5

**Bueno, este es muy cortito pero es que quiero darle expectativa a la cosa(? :v Bueno, este cap se lo dedico a BlackRoss (Ella entera porque 7u7) Pequeñas, nunca provoquen a su escritora :3 ella puede invocar a las mas zorras (corazon)**

* * *

><p>Anna:<p>

Mi vida fue siempre muy complicada... Hace 16 años que estoy "viva", cuando nací mi madre perdió la vida así que realmente no pude conocerla, al ocurrir esto a mi padre se le ocurrió mudarnos a Francia y viví allí hasta los 3 años. Luego no mudamos a España donde viví hasta los 5, por un año vivimos en Estados Unidos y bueno, cuando cumplí los 6 mi padre dijo que volveríamos a Argentina donde nací.

Viví allí por 10 años...

~FlashBack~

-Hoy tenemos una nueva alumna-Dijo la maestra y me sentó en una mesa para 4 al lado de la ventana.

-Hola, soy Bruno- Sonrío un niño, quede flechada por algo que confundí con el amor, el era realmente lindo.

-Mi nombre es Laeti- Dijo una chica de cabello azul lleno de accesorios

Lo que mas me llamo la atención ese día fue un niño que no se presento, era muy tímido y se sonrojaba cuando yo le hablaba... Su nombre era Dante.

~Fin FlashBack~

Estuvimos toda la primaria juntos, Dante era mi mayor confidente y el mejor amigo que tuve. Bueno cuando digo que estuvimos juntos toda la primaria me refiero a Dante, Bruno y yo, ya que Laeti un día se alejo de mi y desde ahí solo me molestaba.

En primer año de secundaria fue uno de los mas atareados de mi vida, Bruno se me declaro y nos hicimos novios, Dante seguía siendo mi mejor amigo pero realmente casi ni nos veíamos, siempre Bruno lo alejaba y aunque no me molestaba que lo aleje realmente a veces quería estar con Dante.

Ese mismo año mi padre murió en un accidente automovilístico, una niña y una mujer iban en el otro auto pero solo salieron lastimadas, aunque el que invistió a los 2 autos fue un camión.

~FlashBack~

Mi padre murió hace unos días, ninguno de mis amigos lo sabe, no pude decirlo, pero dentro de una semana me iré a Japón para vivir con mis abuelos.

-Donde estará?-Pregunte al aire mientras buscaba a Bruno, entre al aula C y ahí los vi...

-D-debrah- Susurre, mis lágrimas caían lentamente por mis mejillas, contemple esa imagen y no pude evitar gritarles a ambos hasta no poder mas, luego de eso salí corriendo y me encerré en el sótano llorando, el era mi amado, no me enamoraría nunca mas...

~Fin FlashBack~

Ahí no terminaron las desgracias, el año pasado mis abuelos murieron y tuve que trasladarme a Italia hasta poder demostrar que se valerme por mi sola... Al poder comprarme un departamento con las herencias de mis familiares me mude a Argentina nuevamente, conseguí un trabajo en un café maid y volví al colegio.

Normal POV:

La profesora estaba dando clase cuando de repente anuncio un nuevo trabajo.

-Todos tendrán que exponer un trabajo practico que consta en recrear un cuento clásico con cambios a su manera...-Sonrió, todos comenzaron a deliberar sus grupos pero la profesora prosiguió -Pero los grupos no serán de mas de 6 y la mejor presentación se expondrá en la muestra de artes dramáticas del colegio. Suerte a todos!- Dicho esto dejo que los chicos armaran los grupos hasta que sonara el receso.

Dante POV:

Es ella... AL principio no lo podía creer pero ahora lo se, es ella... La mismísima Anna, la que robo mi corazón y se ve que aun no lo devuelve... Encima ahora tenemos este trabajo y dudo que las chicas no quieran que hagamos el trabajo todos juntos.

** Bueno, me pondre a trabajar en las hermosas historias de los personajes X3 ¿Ustedes como creen que deberian formarse los grupos?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bueno, aquí tengo el nuevo capitulo... En este se muestra 1 de los trabajos, luego subiré los otros y como trabajaron para crearlos... X3**

**PD: En el cap anterior me equivoque, pero ya lo arregle. Anna se fue una semana después de lo ocurrido con Bruno :3**

**Sin mas, los dejo que lean n3n**

* * *

><p>Dante:<p>

Hablar sobre mi? Bueno, mi nombre es Dante, vivo en Argentina y nunca salí de aquí. Vivo con mis abuelos desde los 10 años, mi madre murió y mi padre...Me dejo cuando tenia 3.

Mi vida era un completo desastre hasta que en ella entro una chica llamada Anna... Desde pequeño, cuando la oía hablar, la veía o simplemente pensaba en ella mi corazón latía a mil por hora... Sin embargo cuando ella volvió hace unos días, ya no tenia la sonrisa que siempre la caracterizo.

Aun recuerdo... Lo dolorosa que fue cuando nos separamos.

~FlashBack~

Eh sido aceptado en el instituto "Sweet Amoris", realmente no quiero dejar a Anna aquí sola con Bruno pero por lo menos sabrá lo que siento.

Ese día la busque incansablemente pero no la encontraba, al único que encontré fue a Bruno que también la buscaba, estaba abrazado a Debrah, yo sabia que esos 2 tenían algo pero aunque la sola idea de que Anna salga lastimada me dolía yo no quería que este con ese idiota. Busque a Anna sin cesar, cuando la encontré estaba llorando en un rincón...

-Que ocurre?- Pregunte aunque ya sabia el porque.

Ella me contó todo y realmente me dio un ataque de bronca, ella parecía tan inocente aunque yo ya le había advertido que no salga con el... Cuando le dije eso lo único que me dijo en toda la semana fue: "Es que tienes celos, porque yo no te amo...". Eso dolió, mucho, pero no podía estar enojado con ella, me era imposible.

-No entiendo porque lloras por ese idiota...- Dije acercándome

-Yo lo amaba- Dijo ella, llorando desconsoladamente

-El no te amaba, ese es el problema...- La mire serio y fue mi ultima palabra antes de irme para siempre, lo único que le deje fue un vídeo donde le decía lo que sentía, una vez mas, hasta decirle adiós para siempre...

~Fin FlashBack~

En ese momento pensé que era para siempre, pero ahora, viendo ese hermoso rostro, que para algunos no tendrá nada diferente, ojos y cabello marrones, de tez blanca, solo eso pero... Para mi es lo mas hermoso del mundo...

~Normal POV~

Todos, menos Dante y Anna estaban en el sótano arreglando los grupos.

-Bueno, los grupos se distribuirán de este modo- Dijo Rosalya tomando el mando de todo.

1° Grupo: Sasha- Mizuki- Ken- Castiel- Jade- Dajan

2° Grupo: Joshy- Lylian- Armin- Nathaniel- Kim- Iris

3° Grupo: Elysabet- Lysandro- Alexy- Rosalya- Violeta- Azul

Todos asintieron al ver lo grupos hechos, a todos les parecio bien su grupo y vieron a que hora se juntaban...

Mientras tanto~

Anna Pov:

-Aun no puedo creer que me haya quedado dormida en el receso... No fui al sotano como dijo esa tal... Sogalia? Losalya? Bueh, no se... Pero realmente espero que no me haya tocado con nadie que no me agrade...- Comencé a caminar rápido hasta el sótano y cuando llegue pude ver a todos saliendo de alli..

-Oh mira quien llego!-Dijo Alexy abrazándome

-Oh.. La bella princesa- Dijo Azul también abrazándome, pude ver como su muñequera se corría y mostraba unas marcas, quede en silencio...

-Te toco con Dante...-Dijo Joshy

-Alguien ah visto a Sasha?-Pregunto Ken alarmado

-Creo que se quedo durmiendo en el sótano, ni siquiera escucho con quien le tocaba-Dijo Mizuki haciendo un Facepalm(?

-C-con Dante?-Pregunte recién cayendo a la tierra

-Si-Dijeron la mayoría a unisono

-E-el lo sabe?- Realmente no quería ir con el, aun recuerdo como le hable ese día, como lo rechace y aun no eh escuchado ese estúpido vídeo...

-Quien sabe que?- Pregunto alguien con vos fría

-Si tu, Dante, sabias que te tocaba hacer el trabajo con Anna?-Pregunto Azul

-No, no lo sabia... Pero, los grupos no eran de 6?-Pregunto enojado

-Si, pero ah no ser que quieras hacer grupo con Amber, te toca hacer con Anna- Dijo Rosalya

-No se cual de las 2 es mas cruel...- Esas palabras me dolieron pero en parte decía la verdad, todos se quedaron callados y el comenzó a irse hasta que...

-Te espero a la salida en el patio, iremos a tu casa- Dijo caminando

~Después de una semana...~

Hoy es el día en el que entregamos los trabajos, realmente no se como les habrá ido a todos pero a mi me fue bien en el trabajo pero realmente mal con Dante, nunca coincidíamos y comenzamos una batalla ese día que creo nunca podremos superar.

~Normal POV~

-Bueno chicos, hoy demostraran sus trabajos. Me informaron que un grupo es solo de 2 y por irán últimos, la señorita Amber y su grupo irán primeros...- Dijo la profesora... Lo de Amber no fue algo muy cambiado, era la misma historia solo que con unos cambios leves de dialogo...

-Okey... Supongo que bien hecho-Dijo la profesora, parecía que le caería una gota en la frente al estilo anime...

Sasha- Mizuki- Ken- Castiel- Jade- Dajan:

-Nosotros decidimos hacer la bella durmiente pero con algunos roles cambiados- Dijo Sasha

-Por favor, alguien que lea?-Pregunto Dajan

-Yo lo haré- Dijo la profesora con una sonrisa

(Esto sera escrito al estilo de teatro X3)

Profesora: Esta es la historia de un príncipe, ese príncipe que fue tan esperado por los reyes... Luego de años de intentarlo, la reina dio a luz a un bello bebe al que llamarían "Kentin", se dice que todos los del reino fueron invitados a la ceremonia, bueno, todos menos la bruja...

Castiel: Yo soy una de tus hadas madrinas (Con voz tierna acercándose a la cuna) Yo te daré el don de la belleza

Dajan: Yo soy otra de tus hadas madrinas (Al lado de Castiel) Te daré el don de la fuerza

Jade: Yo soy la ultima de tus madrinas (Al lado de las otras 2) Te daré el don de la inteligencia

Profesora: De pronto llego... La bruja mas malvada, cruel y hermosa del mundo

…

-Sasha! Despierte- Susurro Mizuki desde atrás del telón

-O-ok, ¿Cuando empezamos?-Pregunto adormilada, Mizuki la empujo al escenario

Sasha: Pero que te pasa idi... (Mira a todos lados)... No me han invitado a esta fiesta, estoy súper enojada... (Con voz de malvada(?)

Profesora: Todos aclamaron que no le haga nada al tierno bebe...

Sasha: Que no le haga nada al bebe!? Pero que creen que soy? Yo solo le daré un regalo (Sonrío con malicia) Cuando cumpla 16 años se tropezara con una pelota y caerá en un sueño eterno que dejara como secuela un mal desempeño en los deportes... (Comenzó a reír a carcajadas)

Dajan: Bruja hija de...

Jade: Cálmate Dajan...

Castiel: El si se calmara pero yo ni loco! (Trato de atrapar a la bruja pero esta desapareció)

Las 3 hadas del bosque colorido(?: No pudimos hacer mucho, pero por lo menos el sueño durara solo 100 años

Profesora: Ellos 3 se llevaron al bebe, lo cuidaron hasta su cumpleaños 16... Sin embargo, el rey, para asegurarse que nada le pasara a su bebe mando a prohibir los deportes que necesiten una pelota. Su deporte nacional comenzó a ser la natación, en vez del fútbol o el basquetball

Ken: Por favor, hados madrinos... Déjenme salir (Suplico el niño)

(Así paso todo lo de la bella durmiente hasta cuando llega al castillo :v)

Sasha: Ven... (El niño, curioso, siguió a Sasha)

Profesora: El princeso tropezó con una pelota de fútbol y cayo en un sueño... Hasta que la hermosa principesa(? Llego a salvarlo

Mizuki: Oh hermoso princeso, yo vengo a despertarlo de su sueño eterno... (Se acerco para besarlo)

Sasha: No te atrevas! (Grito y saco a Mizuki antes de que pueda besar a la unica persona que amaba... Kentin)


End file.
